Blazing Echoes
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: "Funny how the world seems to repeat itself, like a song echoing in the wind. Even if the entire world changes, some things seem to be consistent. You and me, for example, seem to always find ourselves together, wrapped up in some manner of tragedy, but we always keep these feelings." Ten five-hundred word one-shots of Dark Pit and Lucina, each based on a song.
1. At Dusk, I Will Think Of You

_**AN- As captain of the SS Kerosene, I felt compelled to write something for my OTP. So, I decided to take my playlist, put it on shuffle, and write for the first ten songs (well, ish: some didn't really work, and the last one I chose) that came up, five hundred words a piece. So, I don't own these characters or the songs I based them off of, thank you, and enjoy! –Twilight Joltik**_

* * *

_Song One- At Dusk, I Will Think Of You- Lyrics by Lizz, music from Kingdom Hearts_

The sunset was burning red on that night, just as it always had. Dark Pit cursed the stupid sun for having the nerve to continue on as if nothing had happened, just as it always had. It had set the same for longer than even Palutena herself could remember, and it would continue to do so long after they had vanished from memory. Lucina had always loved the sunset. Just thinking about looking at it with her made his eyes burn, just as the sky was.

Stupid humans, why did they have to die so quickly? He'd only gotten a few precious moments with her, and even then, it wasn't as many as he should have. He knew he'd outlive her by centuries, but he'd never thought she'd get so few years. The light had been stolen out of her eyes so quickly, giving her life to give life to their child. It was awful and cruel, and the stupid sun didn't even bother to take a second to stop setting after it had happened.

He pulled the curtains over the window and tried to get to sleep in a bed that was far too large for him alone. Just thinking about how very cold it was without her beside him, it made it completely impossible to get any sleep, so he resigned to another sleepless night. It was probably for the best. After all, whenever he did get to sleep, his dreams were always of her, making waking up more painful than anything. He knew the child she'd left behind deserved better than a father who was unable to pull himself out of mourning, but it was the best he could manage at the moment.

That night, after hours of raw pain, he finally managed to pull himself to open the curtains and gaze at the stars. She had always loved how brightly they shone, and spoken of how it was said those who died watched over their loved ones from the heavens, shining in the sky to give them light.

"Lucina, you better be up there," he choked out in a raw voice. "'Cause if you are, I'll fly high enough so I'll be able to see you clearly, okay?" The stars' dazzling light seemed to call to him. He smiled as he recalled something from long ago, when his twin had nearly joined them. "Palutena, I don't care what she said about it 'damaging the natural order', I will find a way to save you."

Yes, that was what he'd do. She shouldn't have left, she wouldn't have wanted to leave behind a family as broken as her own had been. He'd saved Pit before from the brink of death, so what was stopping him from travelling to the City of Souls again and finding her? Sure, he'd be told it was a horrible idea, but it was the only one he had. He couldn't live like this, a lifeless corpse without her to give him life.

* * *

_**AN- This is stupid and sappy, I know, and Dark Pit is barely in character. Blame my playlist for choosing such a sappy song. I don't plan to expand upon this AU, but I'm guessing he probably didn't succeed in saving her. I totally did not nearly cry while writing this. Not at all. Anyways, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	2. Donut Hole

_Song Two- Donut Hole- By Hachi/Gumi_

Lucina stared at the mirror. It was so odd to not recognize the face in it. Something, she wasn't sure what, had happened to erase her memories. Not a single thing from her past could be recalled. Her name had been found on something in her possession, she couldn't remember what, but she couldn't remember a thing other than the what she could see. She must have been rather well off, judging by her clothing and the tiara she had been wearing after having been found, and there was some odd mark in her left eye. None of it stirred the slightest memory in her, though. The only thing she could recall was a hazy memory of a face.

Blood-colored eyes, darker complexion, black, messy hair, a face bearing them was the only thing she could recall from her past. She'd asked everyone she had met at the hospital if they had seen someone like that, but no one knew who she was talking about. It was going to drive her crazy, she couldn't even remember his name. This person, she knew he was important, so very important, but she didn't know why. A vague feeling in her mind that he'd laugh at her if he knew she was fretting over this so much remained, but why? Who had he been to her? They looked nothing alike, so it couldn't have been a family member, so perhaps he had been a friend?

Something told her that wasn't quite right. Not a memory, but deduction. He must have been very important to her to be her sole memory. Perhaps her lover? If that was the case, she hated herself for forgetting him. She must have been an awful lover to have forgotten even the name of the one she loved.

The doctors who had managed to save her life after whatever accident occurred had made attempts to find someone who knew her, but without much success. They were hoping something would show up in her memory, but there had been no luck in that yet. It was more than just her memory that had been damaged by whatever tragedy she'd gotten caught up in. She was covered in awful scars, and her speech and motor skills were horribly damaged. She was lucky to be able to force out anything coherent, let alone whole sentences. These wounds were as unlikely to heal as her memory was to come back, leaving her useless even if she was found. No one knew how she could have possibly been so maimed, but they suspected it wasn't by chance. Honestly, the thought terrified her.

Even if she was useless, she wracked what was left of her brain to find that person. After a while, something managed to surface. Another memory of the same boy calling out to her, holding her hand. Shakily, a smile came to her warped face as the words she had been searching for finally found their way to her lips.

"D-dark Pit…"

* * *

_**AN- Well, that happened. I sort of want to write this story now, but I'm already in the middle of three series, so that's probably an awful idea. Anyways, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	3. Kagerou Days

_Song Three- Kagerou Days- By Jin, covered by Jubyphonic-P_

Sitting beside Dark Pit on the swings in the park, Lucina looked up at the sky. There were so few clouds, the sky painted a bright blue. "It's a lovely day," she remarked.

The dark angel scowled as a stray cat rubbed against his legs. He scratched it between the ears absentmindedly. "I hate weather like this," he boldly muttered. "Actually, scratch that, I hate Summer in general."

"Oh, really?"

"It's so bright and hot," he stated. "God, can't there just be a bit of cloud cover, or some cool wind?"

Lucina chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it gets old after a while. Fall should come soon, though."

"What are we doing, just sitting around here, talking about the weather?", he asked in his normal scowl, continuing to pet the cat. "This is boring!", he suddenly cried out. The cat jumped, running away and out into the street.

His ruby eyes widened as he saw the incoming traffic. Not even one as cold as he could just sit there and let a cat get run over, and he bolted to his feet, running after the cat.

An odd sense of dread filled Lucina as she chased after the angel. He didn't so much as glance at the traffic as he ran after the cat. He didn't look to see the truck hurdling across the street, though Lucina called after him. "Hey, watch out!", she cried.

Finally, he did look, but his scream came out too late. The truck ran into him, knocking him to the asphalt in a crimson blaze. The scent of his blood filled the air and Lucina's stomach turned, black circles dancing in front of her eyes. The sound of crickets filled the air, as did a low whisper: "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get."

The darkness of the world seemed to envelop her, but vaguely, she thought she saw her friend's broken body grin.

…

Lucina woke up in her bed, her head pounding. Glancing at the clock, she saw the date and time: the fifteenth of August at about noon. Groaning, she tried to recall the dream she had been in the middle of. Vaguely, she recalled plans to meet Dark Pit in the park, and began to head out.

In the park, on the swings, she looked up to the sky and had the strangest sense of Déjà vu. "Hey," she turned to look at the angel, who was absentmindedly petting a stray cat. "I think we should leave."

He gave her an odd look, but still took her hand as she pulled him away from the park. The cat followed the, as if he wanted to see what was going to happen. The details of that dream crashed back into Lucina's head. Dark Pit, she wasn't going to let him die like he did in that dream.

As gasps filled the air and metal poles began to fall around them, Lucina knew this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

_**AN- Every song I know is about misery, isn't it? Especially the KagePro ones. Well, you know, this song has a sequel... Well, here's hoping something turns out alright for these two. Thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	4. Otsukimi Recital

_Song Four- Otsukimi Recital (Moon-viewing Recital)- By Jin, covered by Jubyphonic-P_

Marth sighed as Lucina wept to the tune of the creaking swingset. Something awful had happened to Dark Pit, he knew that much, but Lucina wouldn't say a word of anything. Ever since they'd found her, she'd been bursting into tears at random, saying little outside of her fits of tears. He felt bad for her, but he wasn't sure what to do. Luckily, he had plenty of ideas of how to make her smile.

Taking her hand, she winced. "He did that a few times," she muttered, one of the longest sentences she'd had since the incident. It was hard to see the normally strong warrior reduced to this. He vowed he'd find a way to get through to her, so he pulled her away from the park. The stars had begun to shine and, if he was lucky, they would be able to make it to the place he was thinking of by the time the moon was out.

Through the streets, they ran until they arrived at the department store. As they entered, she seemed to walk towards the elevator almost instinctively, but he dragged her to the stairs. "Come on, it's more fun this way!", he cried. The deadened look in her eyes as he bounded up them two at a time was painful to see, but she followed behind him.

As they neared the top, Marth missed a step and tripped, landing on his face on one of the landings. He wasn't hurt and began to say something to laugh it off, but the horrified look in her eyes made him stop. "No, don't fall!", she cried out, as if she had lapsed into some distant place. "Dark Pit, please!"

Getting to his feet, Marth grabbed her hands. "I'm fine, don't worry," he assured her. She shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the daze, and gave a weak, fake smile.

They finally reached the top floor, the roof, and the full moon was visible in the sky. Lucina's eyes turned to the moon, widening in awe. Marth smiled. "See, isn't the sky pretty up here? I thought you might like it!"

"It's been such a long time since I've seen the moon," she muttered, tears swimming in her eyes. "He deserved to see it too!"

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Marth grinned. "Hey, don't worry! I know you've been through a lot, but because it's you, I just know you'll make it through! I promise, I'll be here for you."

A small chuckle escaped Lucina's lips as she looked up to the moon. "You're right!", she cried. "I shouldn't be sad, he wouldn't want me to be! I guess I'll try my best to do just that."

Tears still poured down from her face, but a true smile graced it as well. "I'm sure if that's what you wish for, you two will meet again," Marth assured her. The smile she gave made him feel the words could be true.

* * *

_**AN- Ha, funny how these things work out. The song that came up next was the sequel to the last one, so I was able to continue the story! That's why Lucina is so freaked out: she just saw Dark Pit die a few thousand times. And Marth had to be Momo in this story, it was incredibly important. **_

_**Anyways, there is a poll on my profile I'd really appreciate if you people checked out. I plan to do another song fic collection at some point, and I'd like you to vote on which couple I should do it on. **__**So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	5. Matryoshka

_Song Five- Matryoshka- By Hachi/Gumi and Hatsune Miku_

The clock ticked away, the hands still stuck at four. Dark Pit waited for some semblance of joy to enter his life. The package he'd order never seemed to come, his headache never seemed to stop. Despite himself, he grinned. People thought he was unhinged, and that was at least partially true.

Not really, though. This madness was all for one person, a therapist named Lucina who worked to "heal" him. She smiled, she treated him like a regular person and not a patient at a mental ward, and he loved her for it.

"Hello, Dark Pit," she greeted with a grin. "How are you today?"

"Ah, just strike the cord again," was his answer. It sounded crazy enough. He couldn't let her think he was getting any better, or she'd stop coming.

A worried frown crossed her lovely face. "Alright, that's nice to know? Do you mean you'd like me to play you music, as I would be glad to."

He gave a shrug. It was fun messing with her, seeing how he'd react to his random ramblings. "Loud and clearly, five, two, four," he called out with a smirk.

It was cute, the little gulp she gave before turning to him as she fiddled with her music player. "Er, turn it up, you mean?", she attempted to decoded. "Alright, but I haven't started playing it yet."

When would she learn his words made no sense? Oh well, it was fun to see her try to find something resembling meaning in them. Her headphones covered his ears and some music began to blast through them. He threw them off as violently as possible; he didn't want to be prevented from hearing her voice.

With a worried flash of her blue eyes, his therapist put the headphones back into her purse. "Okay, not music, then," she muttered. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

Yes, in fact, there was. "Why don't we…" He searched for the word, but it didn't quite come, so he ended up with "Rendezvous?"

"I'll be here again tomorrow, just like always," she promised. He couldn't find the words to tell her that's not what he meant. He wanted to see her as more than just his therapist, he wanted to see her somewhere else on one of those things people went on in the movies she would occasionally show him. He wanted to, what was it called, the thing where someone would press their lips against someone else's?

"Chu…", was what he came up with, pressing his lips out and leaning towards her.

She looked confused. "Ah, like the Pokémon?" she asked, digging the Game Boy out of her purse. "Pikachu, you haven't caught that one yet, remember?"

He couldn't find the words, but he smiled and nodded. Even if it wasn't what he had meant, the game was fun. He took the game from her hands and clicked it on, relishing the brief brushing of their fingers. Moments like that made this life worth it.

* * *

_**AN- I have no idea what I just wrote. Blame my taste in songs for coming up with one that I can't find a drop of meaning in. So, I made it about Dark Pit as a mental patient that really just can't find the words to say what he means, and Lucina, his poor therapist that he fell in love with and feigns madness so he won't have to stop seeing her. Well, if he thinks that's the best way to get closer to her, it probably isn't all an act. This isn't based on any particular condition, so please forgive me for what I probably got wrong about things like this, but these things probably work differently in whatever world they're in. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Also, go check out the poll on my profile! So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	6. Cruel Clocks

_Song Six- Cruel Clocks- Hatsune Miku (couldn't find the writer), covered by Jubyphonic-P_

The girl who had given him warmth had left him alone. The angel named Dark Pit couldn't find any tears left in his body, so he screamed at the sky instead.

It was stupid of him to grow attached to Lucina, a human that would soon expire and fade into nothing. He couldn't help himself, though. She had been kinder than anyone else he'd ever met and helped him learn about this cruel world. She taught him about joy, about sadness, about his own immortality. She had been sad whenever she'd told him of that last part, but he never knew why. He was unable to understand what that really meant until just recently.

She had protected him, but he always suspected she was hiding something from him. He never knew what it was, though, until those people come for them. Shakily, she gave him a hug, the warmth in her body echoing to him. Though she promised everything would be alright, he knew that was false. Nothing would ever be alright again, and as those people came after them, he started to understand why she had gone to such great lengths to always protect him. With a smile, she made him promise to hide until he knew it was okay to come out.

He had done as she asked, but he hated himself for it. As those people burst in, he finally came to understand why she had always gone to such great lengths to protect him. These people existed to destroy his kind, that much he could gather from his words. Lucina promised them he did not exist, but they claimed to have proof. Until she drew her last breath, they seemed to not believe her and threatened her until they finally made good on the threats. Even as sheltered as he had been, he knew the sound of gunshots when he heard them. The sound of her body hitting the ground was sickening, and he knew it was her fault, but he didn't dare come out. They left soon enough, and only then did he flee.

Looking at her body, he felt pain he'd never known before. The fact that he was sure to see the same happen to many more people happen to him for countless centuries hit him hard. Though he ran, he hated himself. For outliving her, for needing her protection, for causing her death.

The world, if only it would stop, then he wouldn't be important enough to be hunted. No, that was impossible. He just needed to make her sacrifice worth it. Tears finally escaped his eyes, but he couldn't understand the smile on his face. The sky, she was somewhere beyond it, and he knew somehow that he would someday reach the place she had ended up. Until then, he needed to live for her, as if he ever gave up or allowed himself to be found, the sacrifice she had given him would be useless, as would the blood shed.

* * *

_**AN- Well, that happened. The song is supposed to be about a clockwork robot, but I changed it into some weird AU where angels are captured for their immortality and those who try to protect them are killed. I don't get it either, blame my love of J-pop. So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	7. My Crush Was A Monster Boy

_Song Seven- My Crush Was A Monster Boy- By SHOKUBAI PHANTOM GIRL/Gumi, covered by Jubyphonic-P_

As everyone said their goodbyes and the summer term came to an end, Lucina's eyes were drawn to one of her newer classmates. A cute dark-haired boy with shining red eyes who's name no one could ever recall, he was the subject of many rumors. She tended to disregarded them, but as the bell rang, she recalled those whispers. They said he always walked home alone, said he was very secretive, said he spoke to no one, that he always wore a hoodie, even in this heat. Well, that last one she could see with her own eyes. As he exited the room, she hastily decided to see what this boy's secret was.

He did walk home alone, but not today. She followed him through the town, being very careful to not be spotted. She kept several paces behind him, but it was hard to maintain this as he stopped in a convenience store. She waited outside, peering in to see what he was purchasing. It seemed that he was buying a small package of ice cream bars and nothing else. That seemed odd, but she didn't pay much mind to it.

He exited, and she returned to her trailing. They went through many places she wasn't familiar with, including a grove of overgrown trees. At last, they arrived not at a house, but at a lone hill Lucina had never seen before. She ducked behind a rock as the boy looked around, as if he was making sure no one had followed him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he rubbed a gold bracelet on his hand. The cloudy sky suddenly parted, a ray of light shining down. A beautiful young woman with long, green hair floated down from the sky, like some sort of angel, though she lacked wings.

Lucina almost let out a gasp as another descended from the ray of light, a young boy, a real angel with white wings and brown hair who looked suspiciously similar to her odd classmate. "Hey, Pittoo!", he greeted. "Today was the last day of that school thing, right?"

"Don't call me that," the boy groaned. "And yeah, finally. It was awful. Palutena, you'd better have a good reason for making me go there."

The green haired woman nodded. "Of course I do. But first, did you bring it?"

He handed her the case of ice cream without a word, causing her to grin broadly. Lucina wondered what great importance that ice cream could have to cause the woman and angel to desperately require it, but after they simply opened the package and started eating them, she sighed. Perhaps they had just wanted something sweet. The boy threw off his hoodie in a violent swing, revealing a pair of charcoal wings. She did gasp after that, and felt three pairs of eyes turn to her.

With a chuckle, the boy walked towards her and handed her one of the ice creams. "Don't tell anyone about this, I'll explain."

* * *

_**AN- I changed the song a bit to make it actually fit Dark Pit, but I like how it turned out. Unfortunately, we don't get to hear this explanation. Maybe someday I'll expand this into a proper story. Actually, out of all of them, this is the one I'd like to see more of the most. So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	8. Mischievous Function

_Song Eight- Mischievous Function- Kasane Teto (can't find writer), covered by Jubyphonic-P_

It was incredibly difficult for Dark Pit to finally admit he was in love with Lucina, but the way a glance from her sent his stomach into knots made it hard to think about anything else. But after he finally spit it out, it didn't make it any easier to look at her. It still sent his stomach into loops, but he didn't mind it as much now. Palutena had told him to just enjoy love and let it take him where it wanted, and as much as he hated to admit it, that was probably the best idea.

So he didn't let himself fret over if Lucina would ever tell him that she loved him, he just accepted the fact that she didn't want to rush it. He wouldn't ever buy into sappy things like that, but it sort of felt like they were tied up by that stupid "red string of fate" that people talked about. Being with her felt right, like it was something that was supposed to happen. Darn it, why did she make him get all sappy? That was the bad part: he couldn't keep a scowl on around her at times. The fact that he could make her happy, he couldn't pretend as if it didn't make him happy as well.

That would have been fine if people didn't start noticing. Pit teased him about it, which he replied with a punch in the face. Shulk, Toon Link, they both insisted that they were happy that they were happy, but it was annoying whenever he caught one of them looking at him oddly. He knew whenever that happened he'd been caught smiling. God, it was impossible to keep up his air of hostility around her.

He didn't really mind, though. It was nice to actually be understood for once, to be cared about. He knew she felt the same, judging by the fact he'd accidentally found one of her letters to home gushing over how happy she was. He tried not to think about it too much, or he'd be sure to be met with an odd look. It was annoying, really, trying to keep a straight face around her, but he couldn't decide whether or not he cared.

Even in his dreams, she was there, making him smile. They got to be bad enough that he hated waking up sometimes, considering no one could see his joy if it was in his head. Well, at least until Pit let him know he'd been talking in his sleep. By then, he'd just decided that he'd try not to care who saw him smile. Lucina had said she liked it when he smiled, and as much as he hated to admit it, that made him want to do it more. Happiness was new to him, but he was growing to like it. Did that make him anything like Pit? Not really. It was something he wasn't used to, but it wasn't really a bad thing.

* * *

_**AN- I'm sorry, this is so fluffy and pointless, and he's probably OOC, but unfortunately, I actually have a few cheerful songs on my playlist. This is one of the few, and it happens to be a love-ish song, so you get fluff. Congratulations, they aren't miserable. Thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	9. Kisaragi Attention

_Song Nine- Kisaragi Attention- By Jin/IA, covered by Jubyphonic-P_

As the sun beat down on her hooded face, Lucina wandered through the streets of the town. She had no clue where she was going, but she planned to enjoy this rare day off from performing. When she'd been invited to join the Smash tournament, she had thought it to be a testament to her fighting skills. That wasn't quite the reality, though. Really, she was just a performer in some stage act watched by many, a celebrity of sorts famous for her beauty rather than her skill. It was disconcerting to be admired for such reasons, but at very least it paid well.

On that day, as she walked through the streets with her hood up, she ran into a boy with charcoal wings she didn't quite recognize, though she felt as if she'd seen his face before. His ruby eyes met hers, and for a terrifying moment she was sure he'd recognize her, but he simply scoffed and brushed past her. "Watch where you're going, won't you?", he huffed back to her.

"Sorry!", she apologized, her face burning red with embarrassment. "I-"

Her sentence was cut off by a violent gust of wind that blew back her hood. The people around her, save for the winged boy, turned to face her with astonished gasps before dissolving into an obsessive frenzy. Amidst the delighted screams and requests for a photograph or autograph, Lucina instinctively grabbed the boy's hand and ran away from the crowd, throwing her hood back on.

"And I was hoping for a relaxing weekend," she muttered under her breath as she dashed between the alleys.

When it seemed safe, she stopped to catch her breath. "What's with the running?", she heard the boy ask, causing her to jump a bit: she'd forgotten she'd dragged him along.

"Sorry, I'm not sure why I brought you, it's just…" As she tried to find the words, her eyes began to sting. "Really frustrating to know all these people admire you for something you don't care about. I really do hate being a Smasher. Do you think they might stop if I were to quit?"

For a brief moment, she felt ruby eyes scanning her before the boy gave a sigh. "And I thought I was the only one who hated it," he stated. "It's silly and more showy than it has to be; if I had anywhere else to go, I'd quit in a second. I don't think it would help in your case, though. They already like you too much. I can't see why though, seeing as Marth and Robin are both better fighters than you."

A memory began to come back to her of a dark arrow she'd dodged in a recent match. That's why she recognized him: he was one of the newest fighters. A small smile came to her face, despite his insult. "Okay, I don't think I'll quit," she decided. "At least, not until I can show you that what you said is incorrect."

* * *

_**AN- Yes, this is a KagePro song, and no, it is not connected to Kagerou Days or Otsukimi Recital. I just wanted another Lucina song, since the next one is Dark Pit-heavy, and this is what I chose. Well, it was either this or Yobanashi Deceive, and that would definitely be a Dark Pit song, so this was it. Anyways, the next chapter is a special one, and a song that I chose as being the one best for this pairing, and it might be a bit longer than the rest of them, so please enjoy. Also, I'll give details on the next ones in the series in the next Author's Note. So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


	10. Terror(ism)

_Song Ten- Terror(ism)- Lyrics by Jubyphonic-P_

Staring at the paper on her desk, Lucina thought about what exactly to write. She hadn't ever tried to put these odd feelings of hers into words before, but she figured she ought to try. Unlike her other letters, this one wasn't meant for a friend or loved one back in Ylisse. No, this was something she wanted to say to that small child that would grow up to be the person she had always dreamed of being: a Lucina with a proper life and family. With a sigh, she picked up her pen and tried to write.

_Dearest Lucina,_

_I'm not sure how to best put this, but the world is an awful place. I'm not talking about the one I grew up in, but rather the one I was called to with Robin. Surely you will hear about this place at some point in your life, but let me be the first to tell you: it is a nightmare. The people here are cruel, even Lord Marth, and they persecute me for the sole fact that I fight very much like my ancestor. This is to be expected, considering we use the same weapons, but everyone pins me as simply an inferior version of him. These bitter words, they cut and burned, particularly those from Lord Marth, but I will tell you that if there is one thing this has all taught me, it is this: hope will never die, it can always be found. The hope I found was a person, one I hope you meet someday. _

_His name is Dark Pit. Much like me, he faced mockery for his similar fighting style to his twin, but on an even grander scale. Almost everyone seemed to loathe him, and his abrasive personality didn't help that. However, he was just the spark I needed to brighten up my unrest. While others found harsh needles in his words, I found comfort. With his help, I see now that I cannot let those people get to me. Instead, I must prove them wrong by putting my heart into my fighting. I wouldn't have been able to do this if it wasn't for his friendship healing the loneliness this place made me feel, and later his love. I only hope you are able to find someone who can not only help heal the wounds you hold, but show you how to heal them yourself. I know I am hardly an expert in affairs of the heart, but considering we are likeminded, I think that advice is alright. It worked for me, at least. Of course, I would much rather you never find yourself in a situation where you need to heal to progress, but I still hope the best for you all the same._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lucina_

With a sigh, Lucina set down her pen and smiled. Those words were imperfect, but they were the best she could do. She only hoped it hadn't made her seem too reliant on him, as in all honesty, they were reliant upon each other.

* * *

Sitting beside Lucina, who had nodded off, Dark Pit glared at the people who passed him by. Every stuck up jerk in the place had done something to give him a reason to dislike them. Really, he sometimes wondered what Master Hand had been thinking, choosing such awful people to fight for him. Maybe if he were in charge of this place, things would be better. He'd make it near silent, with no one without a brain or any care of how they treated him.

…Yeah, that really was a stupid idea. Not even complete idiots would really strive for that. Like the people here. He hated them for being jerks to him, but just as much for being jerks to Lucina. He was perfectly used to being alone, but she wasn't, making it much harder on her. That was hardly fair, especially when she was the only person he'd met so far that was actually nice. She understood what it was like to be without any reason to care about the place, more than anyone else he'd met. Really, she was the only reason he preferred being there to insisting to leave, not caring about his link with Pit rendering him practically dead when they were in separate worlds.

It was thanks to having one person who gave a crap about him that he was willing to hold his tongue and not snarl back at all the hate. She said it would only make it worse, and he was willing to see if she was right. Instead, they would both prove their worth with actions, not words. That was their agreement, and it would take time to see if it worked, but it was a plan, at the very least. But really, he didn't care if it worked or not. If one person cared about him, that was more than enough. It made this place an improvement from the world he hailed from, where only Pit cared, and even then, didn't care about him more than anyone else like Lucina said she did. It was nice to be loved, nice to be able to say that word without a trace of malice or contempt behind it, nice to be the one with the last laugh. After all, if people threw their weapons at him but he stood tall with someone beside him, that made them victorious.

No matter how broken they were, they were beside each other. Somehow, that made everything hurt a lot less. The world would always be cruel, but he couldn't hate it for giving him something to hold on to. Her kindness, her wit, it shone brightly, and if her words were to be trusted, even someone as bad-tempered as himself was able to use his own heart as light to guide hers. They really did need each other, didn't they? Before her, he felt he'd forgotten what living really was other than drifting through the world. It was nice to be able to look forward to seeing her smile again, hearing her laugh at some deadpan insult he'd given, hearing her tell him she loved him and being able to say it back.

Of course, that was just in this life. He'd come to suspect that this wasn't the first time they'd met and been each other's light, and that it wouldn't be the last time. Those odd dreams he had sometimes, of crying at sunsets, cursing the passage of time, a hill outside of a town, they felt more like memories than fantasies. He'd mentioned it to her, that he felt they must have met before, and she agreed. The two of them were bound by something, repeating like a scratched record that skipped and got caught in between the same notes. Even when it changed, though, it would always be the two of them, and those feelings would never change.

It was a nice thought, at the very least. Even if the end of the song was never reached, he barely cared if it meant he'd get to always feel this way. Turning to the lovely sleeping figure beside him, he gave a small smile.

"We're stuck together, and that won't ever change. But that's fine, as long as we're always together like this. Right, Lucina?"

_Blazing Echoes- End_

* * *

_**AN- Apparently "Dark Pit-centric" means "his part of the chapter is longer than Lucina's". Oops. But still, this song is one of my favorites, and I feel it really does fit these two perfectly. Well, the English translation does, at least. I'm not really a fan of the Japanese version. **_

_**Anyways, I promised details on the next in the series, and here they are. The next one will be Saccharine Echoes, because surprisingly enough, you people really want to hear songfics on Kirby and Jigglypuff. Well, I don't mind. It's been too long since I wrote anything about Best Pokémon, and she would be perfect for a story about songs. And due to popular demand *cough PikaLoverNYA cough*, there will be considerably more English songs in subsequent entries. Just don't think my English songs will be much kinder to the characters than my Japanese ones. **_

_**After Saccharine Echoes, the next entry will be Luminous Echoes (Ike and Marth), and after that Heaven's Echoes (platonic Pit and Palutena), Dazed Echoes (Red and Lucas), and Flash Echoes (Male Robin and Shulk). So, for those disappointed this is ending, it isn't really. There will still be stupid songfics from me for a long time to come, just not about Kerosene. So, rejoice in that, and see you soon! Thank you all for reading; it makes me happy to know this silly project was able to make people happy. –Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
